


MISSING PERSON: Spider-Man

by Jdragon122, LunaStories



Series: Deadpool does Fandom [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hey, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing Poster, THIS IS DEADPOOL CALLING OUT TO ALL YOU DEADMAN SHIPPERS, can you help find him for me, i miss my spidey hubby :'(((, spidey your ass is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: I made some posters of my baby boy ;-; if any of you deadman shippers has seen him let me know!! I'll be posting this all over New York city
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Deadpool does Fandom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125036
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?





	MISSING PERSON: Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> I made some posters of my baby boy ;-; if any of you deadman shippers has seen him let me know!! I'll be posting this all over New York city

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I will give my right kidney for any news of Spidey!! I miss his beautiful ass.... ;-;


End file.
